


On the Adaptations of Bug Pokemon

by elijah_was_a_prophet



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Annotated Bibliography, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/pseuds/elijah_was_a_prophet
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Worldbuilding Exchange 2020





	On the Adaptations of Bug Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/gifts).



**Works Cited**

Assenberg, Vespera. “Evolved Cocoon Pokemon Remember Their Time As Goo.” _Pewter Post,_ 3 June 3518, p. B2. 

> Assenberg’s article is a summary of recent neurological research on the informal category known as “cocoon Pokemon”, consisting of the species Silcoon, Cascoon, Metapod, and Kakuna. All four of these species have three part evolutions, going from larva to pupa to mature adult. It was long believed that the pupal stage of these Pokemon was an unconscious state, and that the hardening seen when they were put in battle was a reflex. Researchers at Pewter University tested this idea by exposing Kakuna and Metapod to specific noises alongside electric shocks. When the tested Kakuna and Metapod evolved into Beedrill and Butterfree they expressed adverse reactions to the noises, indicating that they retained memories from their time as cocoons. Assenberg summarizes the extremely lengthy report put out by the university in simple language, concluding that this discovery will have a major impact on how Bug trainers treat their Pokemon’s middle stages. 

Bengoetxea, Daniel. _Comparative Anatomy Amongst Lepidoptera._ 3429, Nacrene Museum, Nacrene. _Bug-Type Biology Illustrated,_ 2nd ed., by Uberto Maus and Iolo Fazekas, Canalave University Press, pp. 89-101. 

> Bengoetxea’s series of drawings are classics for their attention to detail and excellent, crisp color. While the originals are stored in the Nacrene Museum’s archives, reprints are common. This set is from Canalave University’s survey of Bug type biology. The drawings show six species- Butterfree, Venomoth, Beautifly, Dustox, Vivillon, and Frosmoth- from multiple angles, both in their natural environment and in lab position. Further drawings place aspects of individual species’ biology together, showing points of possible divergent evolution as well as specific adaptations made by individual species. Of special note is Bengoetxea’s conclusion that Beautifly and Dustox are daylight-dependant evolutions from the same larva, a fact which was not widely accepted within the scientific community until DNA sequencing efforts in 3471.

Bates, Livius, and Hayes, Freyr, panelists. Panel discussion. Unexplained Evolution Conference, 29 August 3508, Rowan Hall, Hearthome University, Hearthome City, Sinnoh. 

> Two of the foremost experts on evolution discussed the case of Karrablast and Shelmet, one of the many examples of atypical evolution within the Bug type. Shelmet, upon evolution, climbs out of its shell with the aid of Karrablast’s strong grip and wraps its body in sheets of connective tissue. Karrablast then uses Shelmet’s shell, fusing its flesh and growing elongated pincers in a matter of minutes. Bates and Hayes offer a variety of theories on how this symbiosis developed, the most compelling of which is that Shelmet has always shed its shell at adolescence, and that Karrablast began to opportunistically take the shed shells and use them to add armor to its own paltry defenses. 

Blumenthal, Etelvina. “Yanmega, the Living Fossil.” Pokemon Paleontology and Archaeobiology, 9 November 3511, Hotel Grand Lake, Pastoria City, Sinnoh. Conference Presentation.

> Blumenthal, using fossil records and evolutionary branching, explained how Yanmega has remained unchanged for 300 million years. During the Genesovian period Bug Pokemon were the dominant predators, as warm-blooded Pokemon had not yet evolved to their current status. In the altered atmosphere and hotter weather of the Genesovian large Bug types were not restricted by the usual surface area to mass ratios or food supply needs, and so their habitats stretched from southern Sinnoh to the Oblivia and Sevii island chains. Subsequent climate and population changes, such as the Age of Dragons and the Age of Ice diminished these numbers drastically. Today only small pockets remain of its pre-evolution, Yanma, and wild Yanmega are restricted to isolated swamps and wetlands.

Cingolani, Cemal. Interview with David Jones. _Volcanology in Review,_ vol. 234, no. 6, 3501, pp. 23-31. 

> Cingolani interviews Hiker David Jones on his sighting of a Slizzilpede hatching in Wela Volcano Park. One of only two Bug type lines found in volcanoes, Slizzilpede and its evolution Centiskorch are some of the largest and most territorial Pokemon in common use. Jones describes how while hiking near lava tubes he heard sounds of crunching and Pokemon cries. Assuming it was a Pokemon trapped inside one of the tubes, he climbed into an unmapped canyon and discovered a massive clutch of Slizzilpede eggs resting on a patch of red-hot rock. From his hiding spot Jones watched the eggs hatch, capturing a few select pictures before escaping. His firsthand sighting has aided volcanologists in locating and avoiding Centiskorch nests, an occupational hazard for many.

Durant, Ushas. _Equilibrioception._ Stone, 3494. 

> This 439 page book answers the question of how Pokemon keep their balance while in flight. Covering over 45 different evolutionary lines, Durant pays special focus to the sensory organs of Bug Pokemon, ranging from arrays of sensitive hairs that detect wind currents to stretches of aural membrane that detect atmospheric pressure changes. These writings are supplemented with her personal notes and drawings from 30 years of field research, including capture and release tracking as well as individualized specimen studies. Anatomical diagrams of vestibular organs are accompanied by flight path drawings and handwritten observations on how damage to these organs grounds affected Pokemon. The book also includes a literature review and annotated bibliography. 

Havelka, Goldie. “Testing Ultimate Tensile Strength, Breaking Strength, and Maximum Elongation of Galvantula Silk.” _Clothing and Textiles Research Quarterly,_ vol. 539, no. 2, 3491, pp. 201-220, wpc.ctrq.net/articles//view/539/article_14. Accessed 14 October 3519. 

> Using a variety of standardized testing methods Havelka determines that Galvantula silk is one of the strongest biological materials ever produced. Its tensile and breaking strength, as tested using the Marche-Sakai Scale, are enough to resist the pull of large Pokemon such as Tauros and Mudsdale. In addition, its elongation ability means cloth made of it is comfortable and lightweight, unlike other, stiffer protective fabrics. Another bonus of the silk is its conductive properties. Havelka theorizes on the applications possible with these properties, suggesting its use in projectile proof suits or to make smart clothing embedded with nanocomputers that conduct information using the fabric itself. Such applications are more suited to the defensive sector than to the hobbyist, and so Havelka ends with a pattern for knitting baby jumpers out of the silk.

Kranz, Haniyya et al. _Vespiquen and Beedrill: Eusocial Symbiosis._ Smeargle Publishing. 3478. 

> Despite belonging to different evolutionary lines the Vespiquen and Beedrill lines form massive colonies together in one of the most complex symbiotic relationships seen among Pokemon. A team of Almian researchers traveled to the Chroma Highlands to research this phenomenon. For four years they lived by a colony consisting of over two thousand individual Pokemon, observing and recording how the two species complimented one another. Combee were the primary food gatherers of the hive, while Beedrill provided defense from opportunistic Pokemon seeking to steal honey. In return Beedrill were allowed to leave their young inside the massive hive, ensuring their loyalty to the colony. Young Combee were observed buzzing around Kakuna, an activity which makes more sense given the recent discovery that cocoon Pokemon remember events even after evolving. The researchers concluded that the socialization between the two groups led to a self sustaining and mutually beneficial partnership and predicted that in several thousand years Vespiquen and Beedrill might become as essential to one another as Shelmet and Karrablast.

Korhonen, Yoav. “Two Tribes: Territoriality Between Feral Heracross and Pinsir.” _Coleopterology:_ _Online-Only Edition,_ vol. 3, no. 3, 3515, wpc.coleo-online.net/vol3/article/074. Accessed 6 December 3519.

> Heracross, frequently given as children’s pets, are just as frequently released into the wild when they grow too large and strong. Pinsir, similarly large but also ill-tempered and violent, suffer a similar fate. These two species group together when released, looking to recreate the sense of family they had under their trainer, but never group together. Korhonen’s observational study tracked two such bands in Goldenrod City. Members of each group were tagged with sticky radio trackers, and blinds were set up with grad student observers next to known battlegrounds. Over the course of three months 19 fights were observed. Contrary to popular belief, these fights were not started over resources but instead in ritualistic modes of combat. Fights were nonlethal and resembled more closely stylized wrestling instead of the brutal attacks done upon prey and predators. Korhonen concluded that these fights existed as a way for the two groups to alleviate tensions and release aggression instead of arising organically from natural sources of conflict.

Marek, Jamil. “Slicing Order: Pack Dynamics of Scyther and Scizor.” _Pokemon Societies Annually,_ vol. 10, no. 1, 3518, pp. 569-602. 

> Scyther and its evolution Scizor enjoy a symbiotic relationship that has led many to call them “family Pokemon”. Eggs and young Scyther are watched over by both the Scizor that laid them and a coalition of non-evolving Scyther, recognized by their slightly different shade of green. The conditions and metallic nutrients needed to evolve into Scizor are rare, and so only the strongest Scyther are allowed or aided in evolution. In turn they are expected to remain by their home nest, producing more young and protecting them from other wild Pokemon. Marek’s writeup of this self moderating society disproves the common idea that Bug Pokemon do not care for their young, showing how in any Pokemon society the continuation of the species is prioritized. 

Misra, Kekoa. _A Catalog of Regional Variations in Vivillon._ Lit Lamp Publishing. 3487. 

> This coffee table book contains sixty hand-illustrated color plates showing the eighteen variations of Vivillon front, back, and in flight. It was long believed that this Pokemon only came in six patterns, but after forty years of exploration and research an additional twelve patterns were discovered across the globe. Specimens of the Ocean and River patterns were exceptionally difficult to find, with the former requiring a university expedition sailing from the extreme eastern edge of Hoenn south to the Lonely Archipelago, where other rare forms such as rosy-periwinkle Shellos and primal Floette congregate. Once caught the Vivillon were hyperhydrated to brighten their colors and placed in flat glass boxes, where Kekoa painted them. Although this treatment would be considered controversial in this era, the Pokemon weathered the process unharmed and completed their lives in a specialized exhibit at the Alola National Zoo. 

Pettersen, Yiftach and Jonkheer, Selah. “Chemically Motivated Courtship: Terpenoids and the Luciferin-Luciferase Response.” _Reproduction: The International Online-Only Journal,_ vol. 121, no. 3, 3508, wpc.repro.net/article/view/364702. Accessed 12 November 3519. 

> The courtship rituals of Illumise and Volbeat are both complex and beautiful, enough so to be a major tourist attraction. Pettersen and Jonkheer studied the chemical aspects of this courtship, taking samples from Illumise’s Balodis glands, Volbeat’s bioluminescence nodes, and the air during the courtship rituals. They discovered that Illumise’s glands contained volatile organic compounds such as linalool, perillyl alcohol, and umbellulone. While the presence of these compounds was unsurprising, their effects on Volbeat were unexpected. Exposure to Illumise’s terpenoid mix activated the production of norfenefrine in Volbeat’s brain. Norfenefrine receptors within Volbeat’s bioluminescence nodes take up the neurotransmitter and open channels for luciferase to enter the nodes, where the enzyme breaks down the luciferin present within them. This chemical reaction creates the light Volbeat’s dorsal area emits.

Van Oorschot, Amos. “Bodies in Motion: Calculating the Aerodynamics of Ninjask.” _Flight,_ vol. 80, no. 1, 3517, pp. 22-29. 

> Van Oorschot attempts to explain how Ninjask can move so quickly, diving into both aerodynamics and neuromuscular composition. He explains how everything about the Pokemon is designed for rapid movement, from its streamlined design to velocity-maximizing wing angle and shape. In addition to anatomical advantages Ninjask also has physiological adaptations. Its wing muscles are almost entirely fast twitch and contain additional structures known as hydroxolemma reticulums, which are able to take muscular waste products and convert them into ATP. These structures mean Ninjask can keep up its extraordinary speed for longer periods of time. Its diet of simple sugars, easily broken down, provides quick energy alongside recyclable waste products. The sum total of all these adaptations is a record breakingly fast Pokemon which flies faster than the eye can see. 

Wendel, Merit, director. _The Burning One._ Unova Star Studios, 3461. 

> One of the first films in the New Wave of Unova documentaries, and one of the first filmed on Bug Pokemon, this movie is considered a must watch. Wendel filmed on site at Stark Mountain, using only a camcorder and tape deck. The crew for the film consisted of Wendel, a cameraman, and a local guide hired at the base camp town. The group had no prior experience in Pokemon research or volcanology, meaning that all observations were on the layperson level. That does not in any way detract from the information recorded, however. Wendel’s film shows the entire life cycle of Larvesta and Volcarona, starting from eggs buried under hot ash to a brilliant scene of Larvesta’s evolution, warped only by the camera’s partial melting at the sheer energy produced. Wobbly narration and corrupted video add to the rough charm of the film, reflecting how in the 3460’s on-site filming was a novelty and direct observation of many extremophile Pokemon considered impossible. A new standard for documentarians everywhere. 

Winogrodzki, Ilinka. “Fluid Dynamics in Araquanid’s Bursa of Spooner.” _Limnology,_ vol. 31, no. 4, 3499, pp. 3-21.

> Upon Dewpider’s evolution into Araquanid the bubble of fluid surrounding its head splits and forms separate bubbles at the mature Pokemon’s joints known as bursae of Spooner. Winogrodzki’s article is a detailed examination of the functioning and physics of these structures. Using needle pressure probes she recorded the internal forces at different depths for eighty four Araquanids. Pressure increases were inconsistent with what would be expected given the composition of Dewpider’s cephalic sac, leading Winogrodzki to sample the fluid and discover it had an altered composition of unsaturated lipids and soft proteins. This altered mixture reduces pressure on Araquanid’s joints and provides a friction-free environment for the flexion and extension of its legs.

Zambrano, Malati. “Pokemon in the Domestic Sphere, Part 3: Leavanny.” _Nonhuman Labor Rights_ _Weekly,_ 4 February 3517, nonhumanlaborrights.com/article/1283. Accessed 14 October 3519. 

> Zambrano’s article concerns Leavanny, a Pokemon that in recent years has gained popularity as one of many species put to work in a job originally intended for humans. Arguments have sprung up on both sides of the spectrum, with some arguing that making Leavanny sew human garments is valuable enrichment and uses its extant instincts while others argue that making any species with no or limited sentience work is exploitation. Zambrano takes the latter view, claiming that Leavanny in the garment industry are often overworked and poorly treated, using so much of their natural thread that they can not sew coverings for their Sewaddle and Swadloon children. While complete in its coverage of the issue, the bias inherent towards Pokemon labor being exploitative is omnipresent and makes the source hard to recommend as an accurate picture.


End file.
